


To she who waited.

by areeskimosreal



Series: Arrival [3]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	To she who waited.

Why had no-one told her about this emotional roller coaster ride called motherhood ?  
Okay Mandy, Joan and her mum had all said about the fantastic feeling of knowing that you had brought life into the world, the immense pride in knowing that you had created life. But she couldn't remember anyone mentioning moments of sheer panic, maybe they didn't have those moments maybe it was just her. She had woken up and turned over in bed, it was only the pain in her groin that reminded her that she had had a baby, how terrible was that ?. She had gotten up immediately to check Evie was safe right enough, but still how could she forget ?. All she wanted , “all “ she laughed to herself , such a small word for so much. All she wanted these last few years, was the right man, and motherhood. And now she had both . 

From the moment she and John had become friends, she knew he would be a good father, later as she fell for him , she knew he was going to become the father of her, rather their children. And how right she was.

John had been doing the night feeds , she felt guilty at first, but John had convinced her that it made sense, visitors during the day wanted to see her and Evie, he was “ just “ the dad, so Kayleigh got to sleep through the night , John napped , he was a good napper, and Kayleigh felt fresh most of the day. Occasionally she would cuddle in beside him on the settee and steal an hour if Evie was sleeping. A few times Kayleigh had caught John just sitting staring at Evie, sometimes when she was feeding her, sometimes when she was in her crib, she knew John, and she knew how much John loved her, but she had never seen the look of almost worship that John wore when looking at his daughter.

“ How did someone like me, make something perfect like that ?” he idly asked as Kayleigh was feeding her.

“ Maybe you're nearer perfect than you think John, maybe she's just like you “ 

“ Poor little bugger, hopefully she'll grow out of it “ he chuckled.

“ No, I don't want that , if she grows up to be like you I'll be ecstatic, you're a far better person than you think you are, I'm honoured to be your wife, and so proud that you're my child's father” 

“ Jesus “ John said, sniffed and walked upstairs. He still wasn't great with emotions.

It was busy in the Redmond household now, after their wedding they got a few visits from family during the week, John's mum came round on the way to Zumba, Kayleigh's mum popped around occasionally, Mandy once a week usually, but now with a new baby in the house , it was hectic.

Kayleigh was popular at work, so was John to be fair, but Kayleigh was by far the more popular of the two, everybody in the store liked Kayleigh and it seemed like everyone and their partners wanted to visit. The phone was ringing almost constantly.

“ Best go get some bits in John , extra bread, milk, tea, biscuits that sort of thing , there's quite a few people coming today “ 

“ Okay love won't be long “ John kissed both his girls and nipped off to the Co op.

Kayleigh waved as he drove off, and suddenly realised that she was alone with her daughter for the very first time, and it felt magical. Here she was Kayleigh Ann Redmond, in her house with her daughter, and she cried, she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

When John got back, he saw his mum's car parked up, but he could see more than just his mum in the lounge.

“ Hiya” Kayleigh said as he walked in , “ we've got visitors already” 

“ Hi Mr Redmond” , a chorus of voices said as he entered the lounge, at least ten of the girls from work were there, including Rachel, the woman who in the past had brazenly made a play for John, under Kayleigh's nose, and had gotten a bit of a slapping in the ensuing catfight.

Through the open kitchen door John could see his mum, she was standing talking to Elsie, he saw his mum look open mouthed , then point at Rachel, Elsie nodded , John lip read his mum saying “ cheeky bitch “ then watched as Elsie whispered in her ear , and they both burst out laughing.

Evie was fast asleep, the general consensus was however, that she was more like Kayleigh than John, thankfully, most had added.

“ She's stunning” Rachel said to Kayleigh as they both looked into her crib, 

“ Thanks “ 

“ I'm serious, Kayleigh she is gorgeous, I envy you you know ?” 

“ John ?” Kayleigh said sharply.

“ No, life , nice house, lovely daughter, loving husband, great future, wonderful life “

“ I waited a while, you know that better than most “ 

“ I don't grudge you it, I just wish I had it “ 

“ I knew this is what I wanted a long time ago Rachel, but it's only now that John and Evie are in my life that I realise that this is what I need, they are my reason for being here, they are my life “

“ Your dreams came true Kayleigh, and rightly so, you deserved it, I don't believe mine ever will “ 

“ I always believed, Rachel, always and I was right “ 

“ I wish I could ,but it's hard, 34 Kayleigh and what have I got ? ,nothing that's what”

John watched puzzled as Kayleigh hugged an obviously upset Rachel , then watched surprised as she helped wipe a tear from Rachel's eye, 

“ I'll never understand women” he thought.

Elsie stayed on after the rest had left, and managed to get a hug when Evie woke, she had to fight off her new best friend , John's mum for the privilege though.

 

John and Kayleigh breathed a collective sigh of relief as they locked the door that evening , although they enjoyed visitors they also enjoyed their own company, family time, and this was it.

John went upstairs to run a bath for Kayleigh. 

She sat in the living room feeding Evie. Thinking to herself.

“I should have done this ages ago , some women my age, Maree for example, are becoming grannies , and here I am a new mum, well new to being a mum “.

She looked down at her feeding daughter and smiled.

“But I couldn't darling could I ?, I had to wait for that one special person, to be the extra special daddy for you my special little princess. But this here, makes it worth the wait, I'd do it all again, the good , the bad and the heartbreaking, just to be here, sitting in my house with my child, god my child , that sounds nice, and to know that the man I dreamt of all my life , has made my dream come true, and I was right he is a fantastic dad “

“ Good things come to he who waits “ she said out loud.

She smiled at what life had placed in her arms and in her heart, and started off up the stairs, one of the things she loved most in the world in her arms, the other standing smiling at the top of the stairs with open arms…

“ And the best to she who waited the longest apparently”


End file.
